


Pretty Little Body To Grind

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [6]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Matt and the stranger, Shadows needs comforting, Shads being holy fuck sexy, Shads can't handle it, Violet reveals, Zacky's divorce, apparently Violet can sing, more Matty nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Matt finds out about Vi's addiction; they try to move on to other people and it goes badly...





	Pretty Little Body To Grind

Violet stormed into Raven's office, "Call in the band."  
Raven grinned, "What is it this time?"  
"They'll see when they get here. It's easy."  
Violet had a short career as a singer. Not even a career, but a dream she had realized early on wouldn't ever happen for the same reason it didn't happen for most people. So every now and then, she had a group of guys she'd call in just to record something for the fuck of it.  
"Ya know what, don't call Sam." Instead, she texted Synyster. While she was nervous about doing anything creative in front of him, she also couldn't resist asking the best guitarist she knew.  
  
Synyster told the rest of the band that he was going to stay to work on his own stuff when they left at 7. He texted Violet immediately to let her know they were gone. The bassist, rhythm guitarist, and drummer were there soon after. Syn still had no idea what he was staying for exactly.  
"I'd like to lay down "I Hate Myself For Lovin You." It's easy, shouldn't take more than a couple of hours."  
He stared at her, "You sing?"  
"I do okay. Now show me what you would do to make this song ours." She sat back and nodded towards his striped guitar. Syn shrugged and picked it up. He spent only about 15 minutes tearing through the song, stopping and starting, giving the song his signature. The drummer and bassist picked it up quickly.  
Soon she was counting off their rehearsing it together. Gates watched her start the first verse, and as she got into it, he stood up to play next to her--encouraging her to let go. She had no trouble doing this, since it was why she wanted to record it: to let go.  
Music had always been her therapy. She was emotionally tied to music since it was the one thing that could never let her down. The passion she loved it with was what made her a great producer.  
Synyster couldn't help but be impressed. Her voice was raw: not musically perfect, but very interesting, passionate. More than that--she was comfortable with it and confident. When she cut them off to end the song, Synyster just stood there looking down at her.  
"Matt's gonna be so pissed when he finds out you can sing." He laughed.  
She blushed a little, "Pissed? Why?"  
"Just wait."  
"No, he can't find out about this. This is just for me, and you, of course."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Violet directed them through laying the track before she went into the booth and laid the singing track over it as Syn did her backup vocals. By 9:45, she was waving her ' band' goodbye.  
"Thanks guys. Til next time." They all shook hands as the two left.  
"That was fun. We should do this again sometime." He kind of joked like they were on a date, but meant it as far as getting to play guitar for her.  
"Thank you, Syn. You're right, that was fun. I needed that."  
He didn't bother asking why she wasn't a singer, since it was a tale as old as time, but just put his axe away and told her goodnight.  
  
When he walked into the apartment, the guys immediately began their assault on him.  
"Okay, who is she?"  
"Yeah, or should we say he?"  
"What were you really doin'?"  
"Jackin' off."  
Synyster played cool, ignoring them, "I told you, I was working on solos."  
"Gates-you're a terrible liar," Shadows teased him.  
Johnny came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Zacky joined in. Within seconds, Zacky produced a cassette tape out of Syn's pocket.  
"What the fuck? A tape?"  
Syn shook his head, "She insisted on it. She figured it was the least likely type of media to be hacked." He got up and went to the kitchen.  
"She, huh? Who's she? What is this?" Zacky continued.  
"Well I'm not telling you," He cracked open a beer and a smile, "And I'm guessing none of you have a cassette player."  
"That's where you're wrong," Shadows walked in with an old boom box that he kept around purely for good luck because it had been Jimmy's. Syn tried to grab it back, but Christ blocked him. Everyone laughed at him as Zacky popped in the cassette and M. plugged it in.  
Synyster's shoulders fell, "Fuck. She's gonna kill me."  
Vengeance begged him as the song began, "C'mon, Gates! Who's the girl?! Did you sneak someone--" When her voice came in, they all froze and listened. When she was done with the first chorus, Zacky looked over at Syn, "Oh my god, that's Violet, isn't it?!"  
Syn just nodded. They all gave him a look, except for Shadows who sat on the couch listening, deep in thought.  
"I think she just needed to blow off some steam, and that's how she does it. Sounds like this isn't her first time doin this, either."  
"Did you play the other parts?" Brooks asked, knowing they could all hold their own on pretty much everything.  
"No. She apparently has guys she calls for that. Obviously, she didn't want to make it into a big deal which is why she only texted me."  
Shadows suddenly got up, went to his room, and slammed the door as the song came to an end.  
They all burst out laughing, trying not to, but not being able to help themselves.  
Johnny got a hold of himself, "She's good." They all nodded.  
"How was she to work with?" Zacky tried not to seem too curious.  
"You guys already know she's easy to work with."  
Christ knocked on M.'s door, "Matt, so she can sing. What gives?"  
"SHE'S FUCKING PERFECT!!! GODDAMMIT!" His baritone rang through the apartment.  
They all jumped back from the door, trying not to laugh.  
Shadows stuck his head out of the door, "You guys are a bunch of fuckfaces." And slammed the door again. This just made them roll on the floor.  
M. spent the rest of the night burying himself in Call of Duty.  
  
Tuesday afternoon, after their interviews were over, Zacky knocked on Violet's door.  
"Hey, Vengeance," She smiled at him, "What can I do for you?"  
Zacky paused, raising an eyebrow, but decided to let that one slide instead of telling her what he'd love her to do for him, "I'd like to get a divorce." He sat down, saying it with a big sigh, "Give her whatever she wants, just as long as it happens ASAP."  
Violet pulled open a drawer and pushed a stuffed envelope his way, "I figured you'd come around. They looked into all your assets. Those are just starting numbers. I know the numbers seem big--"  
"Big?!" Zacky read the horrifying assessment, "This is ridiculous!"  
"They'll go up, Zack. I know it's a lot, but trust me, you're worth a lot. And so is your freedom."  
He looked up at her, studying her for a moment before throwing the envelope back on her desk, pointing at her, "I trust you," and then gave her a slightly flirtier look, "You'd make a great frontman, Vi."  
As he walked out, Shadows walked in, giving Zacky a double take. Zacky just smiled happily and went on his way.  
Violet's face went white when she realized Zacky had heard it, which meant so had Shadows.  
M. slowly closed the door and locked it and then locked eyes with her, a cocksure dimpled smirk on his face. He wore his usual sleeveless shirt and backwards hat. She never tired of his built, tattooed arms and he sure knew it.  
Violet stood up nervously when he headed around the desk towards her. She wore a sleeveless, purple collared shirt and short black shorts that pulled at his insides. Her high heels were scattered on the floor. He looked her up and down, green eyes full of confidence and lust, as he slowly sauntered her way. She swallowed hard, dragging her eyes over his tall frame, finally raising her lashes as he stood over her. Shadows backed her up against the wall, putting one hand on the wall next to her face and using the other to tug at the button of her shorts. She inhaled sharply.  
"You hate yourself for loving me, Violet?" His calm but domineering tone of voice sent chills down her spine. She glanced down to where his thumb played with her shorts' waistline, and then back up at him.  
"It's just a song, Shadows. That you weren't supposed to hear." She lied through her teeth.  
His green eyes continued to sparkle, his cockiness unwavering, "Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." The air thickened between them as he pulled on her shorts, teasing her, "Can't break free from the things that I do? You want to run, baby, go ahead." His tongue flicked out to lick at his bottom lip. She felt like she was going to melt right into the wall. He undid the button he pulled at but stopped there. Then his whole demeanor changed and he stood up, letting his arm fall as a laugh lit up his face, "I totally got you going."  
Violet collapsed against the wall, exhaling and putting her hands to her face before punching him in the arm. She smiled, relieved he wasn't assaulting her with his charm anymore.  
"You really weren't supposed to hear that," She cleared her throat tugged at her top like it was a dress suit and leaned up against her desk. He was still close to her, hands in pockets now.  
"I'm glad I did. You're good."  
Violet looked at the floor, "That's not funny."  
"No it's not, Violet. It's not fucking funny at all. You're already good at what you do, just like I'm good at what I do. Now you're good at this, too? What are your faults, baby? Please tell me something, anything." He looked down at her, "I'm fucking serious." Finally she relented, sitting on her desk a little and clearing her throat.  
"Fine."  
Shadows crossed his arms, very curious about what she would come up with.  
"I know you think that I just like sex, but--"  
"Oh, c'mon, Violet! I'm serious!" He scoffed.  
"I  _am_  serious," She couldn't look at him, "I was on the pill in college--for the three years I went anyway...and it changed who I was. In high school I was confident, had a few boyfriends, loved sex. In college I was hyper focused on school, didn't date really, lost confidence. At first I thought it was just growing up, but then I went off the pill and it changed my life. While I got my confidence back and started to enjoy sex again--a lot--I also flunked out of school. I found my way into the music business and while I was at it, fucked any cute boy I wanted to. Fortunately, by the time I was making a name for myself I had more control over it. I've had steady boyfriends, or tried anyway, but I left a trail of broken hearts along the way because..." Her eyes lifted to his, not wanting to admit this to him of all people, "I always cheat. I'm a sex addict, Matt."  
Shadows leaned on the desk next to her, keeping his arms folded, studying her, "Yeah, that's a pretty big one," He half way smiled, actually relieved that there was something wrong with her...although a little unnerved that it was she loved  _sex_  too much, "I just wanted you to feel like I felt when I heard that sexy voice...uncontrollable lust that shakes you to your core," His eyes went dark with the lust to which he referred, and then he smirked, "I didn't mean to poke the bear."  
Violet hit him again and he held his arm. She stood up so she was almost eye to eye with him, "You really think I don't understand? That's exactly what it's like for me.  _All. The. Time._  Every single fucking time you open that mouth of yours and that beautiful baritone comes out. We have got to find a way to stop torturing each other."  
He took her hand, "Deal." She smiled and squeezed his hand back, wishing he wasn't so beautiful. He let go and grinned, "So...how much  _do_  you get laid?"  
"You sure you wanna go there?" She walked to the couch along the other wall as he followed.  
"Yep, I'm ready. Hit me."  
"It changes, obviously, but on average...weekly. Maybe more if I'm seeing someone." She had always made a point of not being embarrassed by her sexuality.  
M. raised an eyebrow, "All different guys?"  
"Um, no," She laughed, "I mean, one night stands happen, but I have booty calls. Usually it's guys that I 'date' until they want something more serious or until the drama starts."  
"Wow," M. smiled, "You're such a dude."  
"And that is so sexist."  
He couldn't help the next question, "You been with anyone since we were together?" He cleared his throat, awkwardly pretending not to care, but being extremely aware that it had been three weeks almost exactly and now fully understood that was a dry spell for her.  
She couldn't help but give him a longing look, "No."  
Shadows leaned over his knees and put his hands behind his head, exasperated and groaned, "....how are we supposed to do this, Vi?" He peaked at her from under his hat.  
"Take it out on other people, M." Her gaze held his so she could catch his reaction.  
"Violet..."  
"It's just sex, Matt. Think of it that way," She leaned towards him, "While sex between us is..."  
"More than that," He continued to look at the floor.  
She hated admitting it, "...to say the least...but with someone else we can start by telling ourselves that. It's just sex."  
"Okay, Vi. We can try it your way." He stood up and gave her a hug before leaving, shoulders sagging.  
  
After he left, she fidgeted with her phone, wondering if she could really do it. She told herself she had to if they were going to stay friends, so she texted the last guy she had been seeing. They had been on two dates and she had slept with him after both.  
_hey, sorry I've been really busy. You wanna go out tonight?_  
_yeah I've seen you on the news, on a magazine. Looks like you've been busy with Matt Shadows. No thanks._  
_It really is a stunt. We're just friends. I wouldn't be asking you out otherwise._  
_Fine. 7 at the Dark Horse?_  
  
The band got some needed rehearsal time on their two singles. While they were working, Shadows remembered seeing Zacky in Violet's office.  
"Zack, why were you in Violet's office?" He didn't mean to say it loud enough for everyone to hear, but everyone looked at Zacky after he asked. Zacky gave him a sarcastic look, "She's helping me get a divorce. Why were you there?"  
"It's about time!" Johnny slapped him on the back, "Congratulations!"  
Syn leaned over to him, "He's right. Way to go, man."  
No one remembered Zacky's question.  
Just then Violet walked in and locked eyes with Synyster, crossing her arms. He hung his head as the guys all looked at him.  
Johnny walked towards her, "Sorry, Vi. You can't blame him. I tackled him to the ground, literally."  
Synyster walked out of the door so they could talk in private.  
"I do understand why you wanted to keep this to yourself, so I'm sorry for that."  
"It's okay, Syn. But thanks."  
He smirked, "He was really pissed, just like I told you he would be."  
"I know."  
"So what are we doing next?" He put his hands in his back pockets.  
"We?"  
"Yeah, I was serious last night when I said that was fun...plus, I think it'll help keep your mind off Shadows."  
She thought for a second, studying him, "I'll think of something."  
  
At 6:45, Violet was nervously headed out the door, hoping not to run into anyone. Unfortunately, when she got to the lobby, there they were walking towards the door. She stepped nervously out, knowing she was dressed differently than earlier.  
Synyster tried to joke, only seeing that she looked nice, "Hot date, Vi?"  
Shadows walked towards her, using all the willpower he had to make himself not explode with jealousy. She looked up at him, waiting for the sarcastic comment about how long it had taken her to move on.  
"Have fun, babe." He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, surprised, "Thank you, Matt."  
As they watched her leave, the band turned to look at M., who wasn't hiding his disappointment very well.  
"I think it's about time you get laid, buddy," Gates patted his shoulder, "C'mon, let's go out tonight."  
He relented, not really saying anything.  
  
Luke, the guy she had been seeing, was gorgeous, she had to give him that. He wasn't built like Shadows, but he was chiseled like a statue, and could get as hard as one. When she flirtingly said hello, Luke seemed to forget any qualms about dating her again. The night wasn't too bad. She fought to pay attention instead of thinking about Shadows, but as the night went on and the drinks started it got easier.  
It was only 10 when they stood at her building. Just then, she spotted some paparazzi down the street that noticed her. She grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him inside, hoping they hadn't gotten any shots.  
"Holy shit, am I going to be famous now?" Luke laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm still getting used to it," She kissed him and led him to her bedroom. Fortunately, he didn't notice the poster as they stumbled past it. In an instant all clothes were off and he had settled over her on her bed. He paused to put on a rubber before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. His rock hard member was pressing up against her when she said it.  
"Matt--"  
Record scratch.  
"What the fuck, Violet!!!" Luke jumped off the bed and immediately started getting dressed. Violet fell back on the sheets, exasperated.  
"Fuck this shit! You better be happy that this is too embarrassing to tell the press about!! Go fuck your rock star!" Luke stormed out, slamming her bedroom door and rolling his eyes as he walked past the Hail to the King poster.  
  
Rocky took them to a small bar where he knew the ladies would be 'top notch'. Shadows put on his best metal god attitude and went for it. Knowing he'd need to drink to pull this off, they immediately started doing shots. Sure enough, the women showed up without them lifting a finger. Soon he was drunk enough to pick one that he knew he could get it up for. As the band watched, he stumbled out of the bar into the limo with a cute brunette who probably didn't even know who he was, just that he was adorable and had huge arms.  
As soon as his ass was in a seat in the limo, the brunette was straddling him, kissing him and throwing his hat to the side.  
She suddenly got really excited, "Oh my god, you're the guy on the cover of Rolling Stone!"  
He just laughed and nodded, wrapping his big arms around her, "Hang on, baby," He stopped her from groping him after she had unzipped his pants so he could put on a condom.  
"Fuck...." He leaned his head back on the seat as she sank down his erection. He didn't care if he was good or not, so he let her ride him and not too much later, came forcefully while holding onto the complete stranger's hips.  
The brunette wasn't happy, but he didn't care and just sank back into the seat--a slow grin on his face. He knocked on the glass to let Rocky know to go back to the club. She kept saying things that he didn't hear. He threw away the condom and zipped up, extremely relieved.  
The band hollered and high fived when he showed back up at the bar.  
"That didn't take long!" Zacky joked.  
"No it didn't!" Shadows agreed and took another shot.  
  
Raven pulled the story out of Violet when she showed up Wednesday morning.  
"Honey, it'll get easier. I promise. I know everyone says that, but it takes time. Call one of your booty calls tonight." He tried to comfort her. She just went back to her office grumbling.  
  
The band showed up at 9, not in their best form. They were hanging out in the cafe, trying to find food that they could stomach, when the Duo found them. Synyster ushered the rest down the hall towards the studio so he could handle Violet.  
"I'm sorry, Vi...when we all found out you had a date, we took Matt out..."  
Violet looked up at his guilty face, and asked sarcastically, "You guys have fun?"  
Syn tried to dodge the question, and in doing so accidentally revealed M.'s guilt, "Did you?"  
Violet didn't hide her rage, not caring at all that she wasn't supposed to care. She picked up a glass from the counter and threw it against the wall. Everyone jumped as it shattered, "You tell Matt that I didn't score last night because I called out his name first." Her voice was eerily calm but laced with rage. With that she stormed out.  
Gates' jaw dropped before he ran to the studio. As he entered he kept murmuring, "Fuck fuck fuck...fuuuck!"  
Shadows picked his head up from the back of a chair, "What, she knows!?"  
Synyster walked over to his brother, "Not only does she know...apparently she didn't slide home last night...because she called out your name." He looked down at him.  
At first, M. sighed with relief that she hadn't slept with someone else, but then he realized he had, "Oh, shit." He looked around, "What do I do?"  
Zacky shrugged, "There's nothing really to do at this point, man. Sorry."  
"No way! I have to go tell her something!" Shadows stood up, desperate, and left the room.  
The others just looked at one another.  
"You get laid?" Syn turned to Zacky, who smiled.  
"Hmmm. Tiny little thing. She was adorable. Bathroom....you?"  
"I took that redhead to the limo after Matt got back. Damn it's been too long."  
They all looked at Johnny, "I did it right there in front of all of you guys, you were just too busy to notice." He smiled, remembering the girl in a skirt in his lap in a dark bar.  
They all laughed until they realized he was serious and then they threw things at him.  
  
Shadows stormed into Violet's office as she clung to her coffee. Their eyes met and he walked over to her, pulling on her arm.  
"Violet, please let me-"  
"Matt, you don't need to explain anything," She pulled her arm away, "This is the way it has to be. It sucks. We'll both get over it."  
"You said my name...?" He tried to reach for her.  
She nodded, too hurt to say anything else. He gathered her to his chest as she fought him. Then she fell against him, shedding a few tears onto his shirt. He held her face in his hands, wiping away her tears, "Trust me, I understand. You'll be next and I guarantee I will not handle it well." He kissed her forehead and knew he should go before anything happened, "We'll hang out Saturday."  
  
Sure enough, that night Violet answered the door in lingerie to one of her favorite booty calls that happened to be available. Carlos, a tall Puerto Rican, picked her up in his arms, "I hear mi amore is famous, I must get my fill while I can."  
He laid her on the dining room table, spreading her legs as he kicked off his jeans and rubbered up. She gripped the table as he took her to the hilt, pausing before going full force...  
Three condoms later, Violet lay in her bed, sore and satisfied. Carlos got dressed beside her, "So who is this Matt Shadows, anyway?"  
"Just a friend," She lazily smiled at him.  
"That is no friend, senora, I saw those pictures." He kissed her goodbye, "Achingly amazing as always, my beauty."  
  
Thursday she did her best to stay away from him and deal with her other bands, and M. knew to keep to himself-that he really didn't want to know what she did at night.  
  
Friday she woke up in an amazing mood after having a night full of wonderful Matt dreams. Matt, on the other hand, just woke up frustrated, after having a night full of dark sexual fantasies and nightmares about her.  
By 10:30, the band was tired of dealing with him and he had already taken a break for the bar. Syn texted her:  
_Can you come deal with him? He's already at the bar_  
_I'll be right there_

  
"You know it's still morning, sexy." She put her arms around his torso and leaned her head between his shoulders as he tensed.  
"I don't give a fuck," He was in a pretty bad place, but her touch brought him down a couple of notches.  
"Talk to me, baby," She let go and straddled the bench seat next to him so that he would look at her.  
He glanced at her, only to quickly down more whiskey, "Let's see...in my dreams I fuck you until you're crying for mercy and then you die. Dark enough for you, baby?" He couldn't look at her. His voice was laced with so much pain, darker and deeper than usual.  
She tried her best not to seem phased, "Did these start after our conversation the other day?" She whispered. He nodded.  
"Matt, I'm not going to be with anyone else for awhile. Definitely longer than you need to get past this." She had already been considering the idea and seeing him like this furthered her resolve.  
He nodded, still not able to look at her, "So you haven't....?" When he slowly looked up into her eyes he could see the truth there. He slammed down the glass on the table, Maker's going everywhere, and stood up, pacing and then pounding his fists against the wall.  
Violet let it play out. Eventually, she walked over to him, a raging, seething bull and touched him, instantly calming him. He looked down at her, "You promise?" He was a mess. She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I'm being so irrational. It was a rough night...I told you I wouldn't handle it well."  
Violet looked up at him from his chest, "Let me make it better."  
His eyes searched hers, "Are you sure?"  
"You need this."  
He smiled, "I need  _you_." He touched her hair and looked down the hall behind her to make sure no one could see them, and then followed her to the elevator. She called Tony and told him to block access to the Bedroom floor and to lock the stair entrances. Violet grabbed him by the hand and led him to the Bedroom, locking the door.  
Shadows immediately had her in his strong arms, pressing his lips to hers. She threw his hat off and pulled his shirt over his head. Their eyes changed from compassionate to lustful as clothes were peeled off. She playfully tried to crawl away from him on the bed before he grabbed her by the waist and planted her on the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor in front of her as she spread her knees for his tongue. Violet clung to the sheets, shocked at just how good he was with it. M. kept his fingers out of the equation, wanting to finish her with just his mouth. After a night of explicit fantasies, she was so ready for him that soon he could taste her orgasm.  
He licked his lips as he stood up, "You taste amazing, baby." She sat up and was about to put his erection in her mouth when he grabbed her wrist, "Sorry, Vi, you don't get to touch me. Today is all about you, baby." He had always had a weakness for blow jobs--just something about it blew his mind and everything else way too fast. M. picked her up and threw her farther back on the bed before climbing over her.  
"Condoms? I'm out." She pointed at the drawer in the nightstand and bit her lip, watching his ripped body lean over and get one. His eyes sparkled at her as he put it on.  
"You have no idea what this means to me, Vi," He whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck, cradling her neck from the other side in his hand.  
She raked her fingers through his hair, "I need you too, Matt."  
He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, remembering that she really did need him as badly as he needed her. His tongue parted her lips as he found her, claiming her as the kiss deepened. As they wrapped their arms around one another, he pulled her on top of him when he rolled onto his back. He laid back and let her do the work, knowing it wouldn't take her long. His hands held her perfectly curved ass while she slowly moved her hips. He watched in awe and grinned as she came. When she was done shivering in his arms, he flipped her under him again, never leaving her.  
"Good?" He couldn't help but ask, grinning down at her. All she could manage was a nod. M. started moving in and out of her at only a slightly faster pace as she held onto his shoulders for dear life.  
"Matt--" She groaned as he kept smiling. Then he gripped the bedpost above her and went for it.  
Violet made more noise as she threw her head back. His body tensed above her as he began to sweat, working hard to satisfy her. She got lost in the look on his face as he grimaced, his flexed arms, and the incredible feeling of his hardness filling her over and over. When she finally dug her nails into his back and finished again, he withdrew and fell back on the sheets, breathing hard.  
"You okay, hot stuff?" She also tried to catch her breath.  
"You'll have to give me a second," He touched her cheek when she sat up. Her eyes sparkled at the idea that he could barely contain himself, "This is gonna be the best sex you've ever had if it kills me."  
Violet giggled when he picked her up and threw her on the bed--this time on all fours. He braced himself behind her on the bed and took her forcefully.  
"Holy fuck, Violet," He groaned as he spanked her lightly.  
Her head turned so she could look him in the eyes, "If you're gonna spank me, you better do it right."  
The dimples lit up his face as his thrusting came to a halt, "Are you kidding me?" He couldn't believe such a wonderful woman really existed. His face said 'you asked for it'. He reached back and planted one squarely on her and when she bucked, he began thrusting again--harder than before. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed a fistful of her black curls and pulled hard, using them to pull her up so that her torso leaned up against his. She put one arm behind her and held onto his neck as he continued, one hand holding her steady and the other cupping her breast.  
Violet had been with few men who were big enough to pull off this move, so she was extremely impressed and moaned in his arms until she was done.  
Shadows once again flipped her into another position with ease. He put both of her legs to his left and entered her from the side. This made her tighter and him almost lose it. Violet wasn't ready for how good it felt in this position she'd never been in, and buried her face in a pillow she clutched onto. When she turned more towards him, she revealed how the position pressed her breasts together--fully on display for him. He tried to breathe and shut his eyes tight to remain in control. When she convulsed around him, he retreated quickly.  
"Christ, Vi--you gotta stop it," He collapsed over her, catching himself with his hands on either side of her.  
"Stop what?" She goaded him as she rolled completely onto her back and wrapped her legs around him.  
"Coming so fast! How am I supposed to last when you keep doing that?" He sat back and wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
"Don't worry, baby, I only have a few left in me," She pulled him down towards her body again.  
"We'll see about that!" He smiled big at her as he found her again, kissing her as she held on. His hands caressed her, lighting her skin on fire for him.  
M. sat up, holding her legs apart from under her knees. He gave her a second to recover, his grin letting her know it was about to get real.  
This position was her favorite, but with big boys it was sometimes hard to take. She took a sharp breath in, calling out when he pushed into her. His grin widened when she reacted. From this angle, more than most, she was incredibly sexy--spread before him and twisted in sweet agony. When he got going, he moved his hands down to her ankles, spreading her farther apart. He could tell because of the intensity that this one was going to take longer than the other ones, that she needed a break, and that it should probably be the last one. Shadows slowed down and let go of her, climbing off the bed before holding out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and he pulled her to the edge of the bed where he stood.  
The bed was somewhat tall, probably for that very reason, and his hips perfectly met hers as he once again grabbed her legs by the knees. His erection was finding her G spot perfectly as she cried out his name. A few tears slipped past her long lashes, it was so good. When he was pretty sure she was building up to it, he began to let go.  
"Violet, baby--"  
She exploded with what was easily the best orgasm she'd ever had. As much as he wanted to help her ride it out, he pulled out of her, ripped off the condom, and stroked himself as he came onto her flat abs. She watched him, thinking the face he made might be the sexiest thing to ever exist.  
  
M. looked down at her, speechless, chest heaving. He stumbled over to where his shirt was, wiped his own hand off, and handed it to her. She cleaned up and laid back on the bed, unable to look at anything else but him.  
He sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands over his face and through his sexed up hair. He'd made records, played to sold out shows, been with plenty of women, but there was nothing quite like the high he had just experienced. Nothing else mattered, as the Metallica song said, but them together on that bed...  
Shadows used the shirt to wipe the sweat off his chest and abs before climbing into the bed with her. She curled up to his chest as he put an arm around her. He looked down at her and used his thumb to trace the tracks of her tears as she lowered her lashes. One of his dimples appeared, "Is this what happens to you?"  
Her eyes met his again, "No...Never." She smiled a little to make it less intimate, "And it didn't kill you."  
He laughed and blushed, looking away. Violet put a hand to his jawline so he'd look back at her. She didn't say anything, just gave him a look to let him know that it really had been the best she'd ever had. A full on smile spread across his face, "It was pretty fucking amazing." He kissed her forehead and before they knew it, they were asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

"How long should we leave them up there?" Zacky asked the band after they had tried to go up there only to be barricaded at every turn.

Synyster exhaled, exasperated, "Honestly, as long as Matt from this morning isn't who comes out of that room, I don't care."

Just then Raven walked in. He took one look around, realized who wasn't there, and rolled his eyes, plopping helplessly down in a chair.

"Did you ever see that model again?" Brooks changed the subject from the business they all knew was going on upstairs.

"Yeah, we went out a couple of weeks ago. It's been so insane I haven't been able to see him since then. We text."

Syn raised an eyebrow, "We text  _what_?"

Raven laughed, "You guys really wanna hear this?"

They gathered.

"Okay...the last time we went out...I may have woken up at his place the next morning."

The band reacted like they would just as if he were talking about a woman--hollering nonsense and congratulating him in different ways. It made Raven feel at home on a new level with them.

"So since then, we text each other...pics...sweet nothings," His grin said it all.

 

An hour and a half later, he opened his eyes to the deepest, sexiest cleavage he'd ever seen.  He didn't move, but breathed in her scent, relished in the feel of her skin against his--her hand on his chest--her naked, rockin' body curled up to his. His loins stirred as he tried to calm himself.

She woke up to see he had pitched a tent right in front of her. Her smile widened as she looked up at him, "Hi."

"Hey, baby." He welcomed the open mouthed kiss she planted on him. If he was hard before, he was rock hard now, "Ignore him-we should go." He wasn't about to try and follow what he had done earlier.

"Nonsense," She straddled him and then scooted down his torso until she was under the sheets.

"Fucking Christ, Vi--" M. gripped the bedpost when she took as much as she could of him in her mouth. His knees bent around her in surrender as she added  _both_  her hands.  She explored his cock with her tongue, loving how hard he was for her.

Shadows pushed back the sheets so he could watch her as she blew his mind. He caressed her hair, forcing himself not to push on her head, and groaned deeply.

She hit her stride and he fell back on the sheets, once again gripping the bedpost.

"Violet--oh god--just like that--"

He held her head in place with one hand as he came hard in her mouth.  She moaned to encourage him as she watched what must've been the longest male orgasm she'd ever seen or felt.

When he collapsed back on the sheets, she sat up--wiping her mouth and breathing hard as her breasts rose and fell, "You taste amazing, baby," Violet quoted him--her lips curving in a cocky smirk. She made quite an image--a rock goddess in between his legs with his come in her mouth, a dirty look in her eyes.

"You must be the most amazing fucking woman in this world, Vi..." He gasped as he looked up at her. She was feeling her own rush, of being in control of the world's biggest rock god. Unfortunately, he was right--they needed to go back to work.

After they slowly got dressed, he pulled her to him as he sat on the bed, shirtless, "I doubt this is the last time we'll be together, but I still don't want it to end."

She ran her fingers through his hair one last time, "Me, neither, Killer."

He blushed at her new nickname for him.


End file.
